


Pain

by SleepyOne



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anger, Crack, Drunken One-Shots, Edward doesn't know how to cope with anything, Gen, Murder, What did he think was gonna happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyOne/pseuds/SleepyOne
Summary: When Edward loses Bella, he doesn't know how to cope. And so he instead begins a rampage.





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 30 minutes while drinking. It's part of my Drunken One-Shots series.

Edward screamed. Bella now laid limp on the table before him, her eyes unmoving and dull, her skin paler than ever. He pounded on her chest one last time, but nothing came of it. The only sounds he heard were the gasping gulps that propelled from her lungs as he tried to CPR her back to humanhood. But it didn’t work. It was too late.

For an instant, there was only darkness around him. Black nothingness and bits of gray that filled his vision, swirling as if to taunt him. But as the darkness cleared and he could once more see his dead wife, Edward began to deteriorate. He felt his skin tightening, his muscles flexing, every part of him expanding and contracting in the pain that sat before him. There was nothing he could do now; he knew that. And that was the most painful feeling of all.

But Edward wouldn’t stop there. He lunged through the wall adjacent to the room where Bella had attempted to give birth. Inside was a sleeping Jacob, or at least, formerly sleeping. As he came through the wall, Jacob bolted upright on the couch and turned to face him.

“Edward…? What the hell’s going on?” he asked him.

No answer. Edward didn’t have an answer for such a stupid question. Jacob knew. He had to know. And so without a second thought, Edward lurched forward towards this wolf. He wasn’t even sure why he did so; Bella would almost certainly be alive if she’d gone with this wolf, right? It was his vampirism that killed her, after all. So why was he attacking her one chance at survival?

Jacob jumped backwards before delivering a heavy blow to Edward at his delicate midsection. Edward felt no pain though, despite the fact that he’d left the area totally unguarded.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jacob finally exclaimed.

Edward could only respond one way. He screamed again, burying his face in his hands before Jacob could return the attack.

“Is… is she…?”

Edward could tell from Jacob’s face the exact question he was asking. He knew. Jacob knew. They all knew now.

Jacob blinked a couple times before taking a single step forward.

“You know, I predicted this. I questioned this relationship and I expressed my own concerns of the mortal Bella getting absolutely devastated by the likes of a vampire like you, Edward. And what happened? Exactly that.”

Edward began to shake his head.

“No? Are you already denying that your wife of just a few weeks is dead, lifeless on the table in there?”

Edward paused. He had no response to that. He couldn’t even begin to process what Jacob was saying at this moment. It was as though his entire body had grown numb now.

Jacob didn’t pause, though. He wanted to continue, in fact. “You fucking monster. When I advocated for her freedom, her life, you just kept going deeper and deeper with Bella, and this is what happened. You’re a fucking blood-sucking demon who deserves to suffer eternally with all the others. I hope your family decides to hold you accountable and murders you for what you’ve done. Hell, that’d be the easiest way out for someone of your disgusting nature.”

Edward began to shake. He didn’t know what he was feeling or doing, only that his body was acting on its own. He launched forward, and all of a sudden his fist was on the other side of Jacob’s muscled chest and covered in blood. His arm was warm and almost pulsating, as though another of Jacob’s organs was pressed against it in its position through his chest cavity.

Jacob gasped. He had no chance to adequately respond, to remark at this sudden turn of events. He looked down at his gaping chest cavity, where Edward’s arm went through, and let out a wailing groan.

“You… don’t deserve to live for eternity…” he managed to croak out.

“You don’t deserve to live at all…” Edward pushed back.

Jacob’s face began to rapidly fade at the blood loss he was experiencing. But as he faded, he gripped Edward’s wrist one last time.

“Killing me won’t bring her back, you… monster…”

And with that, he was gone. His body fell limp, his eyes faded and his blood continued to flow onto the floor and Edward’s arm.

Edward licked his arm, savoring the sustenance that Jacob had just provided. It was delicious; human blood was quite satisfying, but the blood of a human werewolf was exquisite, a mixture of sweet and salty with a revitalizing warmth. Edward felt fulfilled as he drank from his corpse.

Renewed now, Edward burst through the roof of their home and began to go forth into the city. He no longer cared about the notion of vampires or their secrecy. All he wanted was to kill as many people as possible before the Volturi inevitably arrived in Washington to stop him.

Spotting a large neighborhood of mansions just before him, he continued forward and crashed through the window of the nearest one. He shook his head and briefly looked around to get a sense of where he’d landed; this was clearly a child’s room, as there were toys scattered across the carpet and a cute canopy bed that sat in the corner. The door was open, and Edward waited to see if someone would enter the room.

Just a few seconds later, a young boy came marching into the room. He was carrying something, maybe a toy, or perhaps a spot of food he’d nabbed from the kitchen. Either way, he seemed to pay no mind to Edward as he climbed back into bed and began to play with whatever it was he was holding.

Edward floated a bit closer and squinted at the item. That was no toy; it was a gun, and he was pointing it right towards his window at an owl that sat on a nearby branch!

Edward had no time to think. He rushed forward and grabbed the child by his neck, then yeeted him out the opposite window with all the strength he could muster. The child gave a screeching cry as he flew through the air, dropping the gun and bursting through the glass with a loud crash.

Looking out the adjacent window, the owl still sat perched in the branch. And he had quite the contented look on his face, in fact. He seemed to give Edward a nod before flapping his thick wings and flying off into the night.

Edward smiled at the owl he’d saved. But he wasn’t done here. This gun-toting child had to have parents here somewhere. He threw open the child’s bedroom door and stalked into the hallway, looking for another door that would ideally lead to more humans to get his hands on.

And lo and behold, three doors down the hallway, after stumbling upon a bathroom and some sort of dungeon area, Edward discovered a room with two other humans sleeping. He wasn’t sure if this was the child’s mother and father, but he didn’t care. He stepped forward to their bed, grabbed the footboard, and upended it into the night, so hard that the furniture went crashing through the roof and its occupying humans did the same.

As their screams came crashing back down to the carpet in the room, Edward lurched forth and bent over one of them. This was a man, a brown-haired one whose eyes darted about the room in fear and whose hands seemed to be reaching for a weapon.

Edward smiled. He took his blunted fingernails, gripped the man’s face as hard as he could, and began to tug. He tugged and tugged, until the man began to scream for his life and he felt his arms growing numb from the pain. And then he still kept going. And when he was done, the man’s face lay in his hands, clear as day, a pair of ugly brown eyes, a jagged nose and an open screaming mouth that seemed to be begging for mercy.

The other person who’d been in the bed went running out of the room and into the hallway. But Edward didn’t care. He smiled. He was just getting started.


End file.
